


Peaches

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lannister!Reader, Smut, So much smut, but im struggling a lot with depression, love is love is love is love, so here it is, this was meant for pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: i saw the pride month thing and like i almost cried??? is it possible you could give us some margaery × reader smut?? i miss my queen™





	Peaches

The sun had no mercy when its rays burned the lands of King’s Landing. One step outside and you could feel the thick humid weather. It was days like this where you’re more than grateful to be a palace dweller. The cool shade inside chilled your skin as you started to eat peaches from the kitchen.

They were perfectly ripe. Whoever was in charge of fruits in the kitchen, you silently wanted to tell them how perfect these peaches were. As your teeth bit into it, you tasted all of the sweet juice inside your mouth. The satisfying bite continued its journey throughout your mouth, giving you a whole mouthful of the meaty fruit.

You closed your eyes, letting yourself drown in the flavors of the peach. You always had moments like these. You weren’t a servant to anyone at the castle, and you certainly were not important enough to give out orders either. You were just a lucky Lannister cousin who took the opportunity to live inside the castle shortly after your cousin’s death wedding—poor Joffery. Of course, Joffery was your second cousin. Your real cousins were Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion. 

Cersei adored you and your wicked presence. She always told you that King’s Landing needed more chaos. As you opened your eyes, you saw a new opportunity.

Queen Margaery watched you eating your peaches from across the way. Her focused eyes never left your chewing mouth. You started to eat a new peach. You let the juice run down your mouth. Margaery bit down on her thumb while you let more of the juice spill around your mouth. Finally you took the peach away and licked your lips in front of her.

“Good afternoon, my Queen,” you greeted her. Your blonde hair fell around your crown. Your light, pretty dress hugged your backside noticeably. 

“Y/N,” Margaery smiled. “What are you doing around my chambers? Don’t you usually pray outside during the afternoon?”

“Have you been outside today? It’s much too warm out there. Besides, we haven’t gotten to know each other yet.”

“You’re interested in getting to know one another?” Margaery asked. You’ve heard of her beauty and she did not disappoint. You’ve thought about Margaery’s curls and how she spoke about her brother’s odd behaviors. You wondered if Margaery swung the same way as you did. You wondered if her mind thought about you the same way.

“You’re family now, are you not? I like to know who’s ruling my cousin’s bed and this kingdom,” you said.

“That’s an interesting way to put it,” Margaery’s laughter was music to your ears. Your hand was close to hers. 

“I suppose,” you laughed with her. “Your family has a lot of different, more progressive views than mine does. Loras keeps the company of men.”

“He does. He likes to have many—

“I’m not like my cousin,” you pointed out to her. “You don’t have to give me your silly lies. Loras keeps the company of men in his bed because he prefers it. Just as I prefer the company of women in mine.”

“Oh?” Margaery gave you a slight smile. “So you understand my brother’s preference.”

“I’m happy for it. If he preferred women, there would be no one left for me. Well, except for you.” You said with your tongue in your cheek. You gave your queen another smile. 

“You prefer my company? Is that why I found you outside my private chambers?” Margaery started to close the space between both of you. You started to share the same air to breathe. 

“Am I being too much? Sometimes my cousin says I’m a handful. That I’m too difficult to control.”

“I don’t agree. I think King’s Landing needs a little more…messes like the one on your mouth,” Margaery noted. “I have napkins you can use inside my chambers if you’d like.”

“Oh? A private audience with her highness?”

Margaery’s eyes left yours as she turned back to her chambers. You followed her inside. You clicked the door shut behind you. Margaery’s chambers felt much cooler than outside. There was barely any light streaming inside. She held a thick napkin in her hand.

She dabbed the sides of your mouth while she spoke.

“How long have you preferred the company of women?”

“A long time,” you answered as you stared at her mouth. “How long have you preferred the company of both men and women?”

“How did you know?” Margaery smirked. 

“I see the way you look at sweet Sansa. I see the way you watch me.” You took your Queen’s hand and kissed her fingers. You opened your mouth and licked one of her fingers slowly. Margaery’s eyes followed your tongue.

“And I know my youngest cousin cannot possibly be that satisfying in bed. My mind has wondered and felt sympathy for you. Perhaps I can help relieve the queen of her wants?” you smirked back at her. Margaery’s smirk turned into complete focus as her mouth collided with your own.

Your hands tangled in her long hair. You smelled her perfume and you wrapped yourself around her. Her hands hungrily grabbed at your clothing. She lifted your silky skirts. Her nails caressed the skin between your thighs. Margaery felt how wet you already were.

“You have been thinking about me. So much sympathy,” she breathed in the air between you. Your fingers untied the strings on her chest. You slowly revealed her skin underneath. Her breasts were supple and ripe just like the peaches you ate just outside her doors. You took one in your mouth and sucked at her.

You heard Margaery moan loud at the new sensation. She tilted her head back as she enjoyed your mouth sucking on her chest. You placed kisses around her breasts as you moved onto the next one. One hand played with one and your mouth played with the other. You slowly moved Margaery to her bed. 

Both of you pulled her dress off of her. She laid on her bed as if she was some masterpiece, some feast to be thoroughly enjoyed. You giggled as you placed more kisses on her stomach, working your way up her body once more. Her soft skin was delicious to taste. Her soft gasps and moans made you want to drown in her chest again. 

Margaery pulled you up to her face. Her tongue played in your mouth while her own fingers wandered on your chest. Her lips bit the side of your neck while she played with your breasts. You slid your dress off as Margaery took over on top of you. This time, her tongue travelled down your body. 

First, your neck was eaten by her. She left love bites all over you. Next, she stopped at your breasts. Her mouth sucked at your teat and flicked your nipples to and fro with her tongue. She moved her way down more as she placed soft, slow kisses just above your womanhood. She opened her mouth and let her tongue drag up your parts slowly. 

Which sent you into a heavenly state. Your queen was now pleasing you. Her tongue lapped at your opening. Her fingers sweetly moved inside of you. Margaery placed her whole mouth on your parts and moaned. You felt the small vibrations from her mouth. How her mouth couldn’t possibly compare to any other female lover you had. Margaery knew exactly what she was doing to you.

Margaery held your thighs around her face while she continued to eat your parts like the peach you devoured outside. When she lifted her face, you saw your wetness at the corners of her mouth. You kissed her with more passion than you expected. 

Margaery moved her parts close to yours. She started rub herself against yours and the pleasure from it started to send you into another heavenly state once again. You felt your clock wind up. You grabbed Margaery hips and moved her more aggressively against you. Her eyes locked on your as she watched you become more needy with every second she fucked you.

“I know you’re close,” Margaery said quietly. Your body involuntarily jerked around as you moved against her more. “I want to finish you. I’m going to watch you. I want to see the mess I made you into.” She laughed.

Oh, she was good. 

You felt how wet her parts were against yours. Watching her breasts move and her smirk cut deeper into you was making things even more difficult. You wanted to finish the queen, but here in her bed she had more power. Your clock was wound up tightly. 

Your death grip on her hips couldn’t relax. You kept moving her parts against yours until you felt your climax get the best of you. Margaery moved herself off of you. Her mouth lapped against you as you enjoyed every last second of your climax. Your thighs hugged her face as her tongue made your ending that much sweeter.

You felt your muscles relax and you started to catch your breath.

“I take that you knew my favorite fruit was peaches,” you said. “Is that why you left them outside for at your chambers?”


End file.
